This invention relates to a sanitary napkin for absorption and containment of the menstrual discharge.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1990-7956 describes a sanitary napkin having a pair of wings on its sides. According to this Application, the napkin is formed along its transversely opposite side edges with flaps adapted to be stretchable longitudinally of the napkin. Portions of these flaps extending outward from an undergarment worn by the wearer beyond peripheries of leg-openings are stretchable to follow the curvature of the peripheries as these portions when folded onto the outer surface of the crotch region of the undergarment. The portions of the flaps folded in this manner can be fastened to the outer surface of the undergarment by means of adhesive agent applied on the flaps.
The known napkin as has been mentioned above enables the flaps to cover the peripheries of leg-openings of the undergarment and thereby to prevent the peripheries from being stained with the menstrual discharge. However, it is still difficult for the known napkin to prevent the menstrual discharge leaking sideways from flowing down along the wearer""s thighs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sanitary napkin that is adapted to be fastened to the outer surface of the undergarment worn by the wearer so that menstrual discharge leaking sideways from the undergarment can be reliably prevented from flowing down along the wearer""s thighs.
According to this invention, there is provided a sanitary napkin having a pair of transversely opposite side edges extending longitudinally of the napkin and a pair of longitudinally opposite ends extending transversely of the napkin, the napkin comprising: a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet, and a liquid-absorbent core disposed therebetween; the transversely opposite side edges comprising upper and lower layer flaps separably placed upon each other, each of the upper layer flaps having a length corresponding to 1/2xcx9c1/1 of a full length of the napkin, the maximum width of 10xcx9c30 mm and an elastic stretchability of 120xcx9c300% longitudinally of the napkin, and each of the lower layer flaps laterally extending outward beyond an outer side edge of the upper layer flap and including a wing coated on a lower surface thereof with an adhesive agent.
This invention includes embodiments that: each of the upper layer flaps is formed by a sheet being elastically stretchable at least longitudinally thereof; each of the upper layer flaps comprises a sheet being non-stretchable longitudinally thereof and an elastic member secured thereto under tension longitudinally thereof to form the sheet with a plurality of gathers defined by crests and troughs alternately arranged longitudinally thereof; each of the upper layer flaps comprises the non-stretchable sheet formed with a plurality of zones crowded with the gathers so that these zones are intermittently arranged longitudinally of the non-stretchable sheet; and the lower layer flaps are elastically stretchable longitudinally thereof.